hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1988 Atlantic hurricane season (Dvorak technique)
The 1988 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season that produced 18 named storms. The strongest storm was Hurricane Michael, which became the second-strongest hurricane on record in the Atlantic basin, just behind Hurricane Allen, which occurred eight years earlier. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto (From One to Alberto). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 47 kt/999 mbar. Tropical Storm Beryl (From Alberto to Beryl). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/997 mbar. Hurricane Chris (From Beryl to Chris). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/987 mbar. Tropical Storm Debby (From Four to Debby). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1005 mbar. Hurricane Ernesto (From Five to Ernesto). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 80 kt/977 mbar. Tropical Storm Florence (From Six to Florence). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1005 mbar. Hurricane Gilbert (From Chris to Gilbert). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 85 kt/974 mbar. Hurricane Helene (From Debby to Helene). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 87 kt/972 mbar. Tropical Storm Isaac (From Ernesto to Isaac). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/1002 mbar. Tropical Storm Joan (From Ten to Joan). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1000 mbar. Hurricane Keith (From Unnamed TS to Keith). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 75 kt/981 mbar. Hurricane Leslie (From Florence to Leslie). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 77 kt/979 mbar. Hurricane Michael (From Gilbert to Michael). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 175 kt/882 mbar. Hurricane Nadine (From Helene to Nadine). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 140 kt/921 mbar. Tropical Storm Oscar (From Fifteen to Oscar). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 49 kt/998 mbar. Tropical Depression Sixteen (From Isaac to Sixteen). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 30 kt/1009 mbar. Hurricane Patty (From Joan to Patty). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 150 kt/914 mbar. Tropical Storm Rafael (From Eighteen to Rafael). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 41 kt/1002 mbar. Hurricane Sandy (From Keith to Sandy). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/987 mbar. Retirement The names Michael and Patty were retired in the spring of 1989. They were replaced with Miles and Pam for 1994. A mistake made by the Dvorak technique team sparked controversy when the name Alberto wasn't retired after it caused 40 fatalities in Cuba, due to some of the worst flooding in the country since Hurricane Flora. The Dvorak technique team then implemented a new rule on their criteria: A tropical storm can be retired if enough fatalities are caused. This led to Tropical Storm Ana of 1979 to get retired, but Alberto still wasn't retired until the 1994 season. Category:Dvorak technique